


An Impossible Temptation

by Marnidei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marnidei/pseuds/Marnidei
Summary: John's been an unbonded alpha for his entire life, but a short and rather tragic stint with a beta woman. He’s decided he doesn't want the hassle and heartache of anymore long-lasting attachments. And the absolute last thing he wants is an omega wife.





	An Impossible Temptation

John wakes up to hearing a dull thudding noise he can’t entirely rule out isn’t the pounding of his head. It isn’t that he can’t hold his liquor - alphas are prone to drinking and have a high constitution for it - but last night he drank a entire bottle of whiskey and another one of scotch. So now with it being just 9 in the morning  it’s maddening to have someone knocking at his door.

 

He jerks up and roars. “Go away!” He falls back heavily onto the dirty sheets the mattress groaning with his grunt as he tries to go back to sleep.

 

It doesn’t help that the man hasn’t slept well for the past few weeks, but John’s a light sleeper so once the knocking resumes he knows he’ll never get any rest until he takes care of the matter.

 

He slowly gets out of bed groaning, his joints cracking. He stands up and can’t but smells himself, he reeks, drenched in sweat and alpha musk, and looking down he finds his alpha dick rock hard. _Great._

 

He grabs a robe to pull over his broad, muscular body and growls loud enough so that the person behind the door can hear him approach. It doesn’t stop their incessant knocking though.  

 

He swings open the door. “What the fuck do you want?” He snarls.

 

For a split moment he regrets the overly aggressive tone. Who he had expected was Moran or Murray or another alpha member of his pack, but it’s neither. It’s Mike, the chubby little beta who helps out with organizing their off-duty work assignments. He’s incredibly sweet and jovial and that guilt pinches at John, but he’s too hungover and tired to let it stay.  

 

He’s in no mood for light chatter or trying to set up a time to grab a beer later. Lately, he’s preferred drinking alone. Less judgement.

 

Mike slinks back slightly at the alpha’s menacing tone but quickly regroups and beams back with that meek, happy smile again. He knows John is a close ally and friend and won’t actually hurt him.

 

“Hey John. Sorry to wake you but the Commander just got a new assignment, a huge batch of places that need to be cleared out. You weren’t answering your texts so Moran has taken lead. Problem is there’s a few buildings a drug dens and omega havens which are extra dangerous.  Moran’s told me there he’s run into some resistance from some of the local slavery rings.

 

John’s face, which had started to smile at the sound of ‘new assignment,’ instantly drops when he hears the words ‘omega havens.’

 

Omega haven is a most ironic name for a most dangerous place. Perhaps at one time they had been places of refuge and safety, but human nature is too tempted by sex and money to for those who are clever enough to exploit the system (betas) and those who are too carnal and hot-blooded for sex to not pay for it (alphas.)

 

These havens are typically rundown shanties or dilapidated buildings, places young omegas or young girls who are runaways or on drugs flee to. While they might not be directly running away from an alpha, there is almost always an alpha involved (sometimes it’s a family who want to sell them to an alpha, sometimes it’s getting hooked on suppressants so they don’t have to be claimed by an alpha). The dens are almost always run by betas, though John’s encountered women as well. They claim to take care of and guard the youths who look upon these betas and women as being safer than alphas. Inevitably, however, those betas are worse than most alphas could ever be . They end up selling the young children to be prostitutes for alphas or betas or both, or just sell them off if they’re attractive enough. If they omega or girl comes in with a drug problem, these havens only ensure to make it ten times worse.

 

To infiltrate and clear these nasty places of filth out, John is torn. As an alpha, he loves getting into potential fights, he needs action and danger. Also as an alpha he has strong protective instincts. The problem is how incredibly depressing those places are. Those children are in terrible conditions and not very receptive to alphas, even if they are being rescued. They’re brainwashed into believing every alpha is out to hurt them.

 

Right now something about those pitiful faces he doesn’t think he can face but he also is aching to find something to attack and hurt, and punching the lights out of those evil betas revs up his system. A rush of alpha temper floods him and he’s instantly no longer hungover, his limbs don’t feel half as heavy as before.

 

“Let me grab my jacket.”

 

“Whao! Mate, you might want to shower and put on some less threatening clothes. And, er shave. You look like a caveman.” Mike says softly.

 

“Fine.” John snaps. He’s eager for the chase. When he takes a look at his appearance in the bathroom mirror he grimaces. _God, Mike wasn’t kidding._

 

He showered and shaved  yesterday morning but a day of hard fucking and a night of hard drinking had taken their toll. His T-shirt and black boxers reek of sweat and spicy alpha musk. There’s already there’s a thick growth of a dark browns and greys in his beard.

 

He quickly showers, shaves, and puts on the cuddliest, softest looking sweater he has and hides his glock as best he can. Mike is waiting for him in the living room when he’s done. “Did you take the A-Rut?”

 

“Shit. Hold on.” He grunts and doubles back to his bedroom.

 

He grabs the dark glass bottle he keeps in his nightstand. A-Rut is the loose term for Anti-Rut. It’s an industrial grade rut suppressor all military alphas are required to take before going on duty. It’s especially vital for missions like this. It can’t get rid of the alpha scent like an omega scent dampener will,  but it can constrict the instinct an alpha might have to go into rut in cases of say, a fertile omega being around.

 

He takes a large swig of the concoction. It tastes royally vile. And this coming from a man who would drink moonshine if it were the only liquor he had on hand.

He’s placed it back and is about to leave his room once more when he pauses, turns back and takes another big gulp.

 

 _Just to be saf_ e.


End file.
